oh no
by Starbursts65
Summary: a girl knows how to get rid of freddy. can she acomplish it or will she die trying. ratem M for a reason. ON HOLD i may be abandoning it. if anyone wants to continue it please do.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

"help me please somebody please help me" i screamed at the top of my lungs. i was running from a monster. he was burned from head to toe . he had an old dirty brown hat and he had knives on his right hand. he was wearing a red and black striped shirt with black pants. his name was freddy kruegar.he was the scarest thing i had ever seen.i kept running and screaming. i tripped and he got closer. he picked my up by the neck."now its time to die bitch" he said.righ as he stabed me i disipeared. i woke up and was in my bed.

"whats wrong"my friend joce said."i had that dream again."i said whal sitting up."you should stop freaking out...there just dreams they cant hurt you."she said while comforting me."yea tell that to this burn i got while in my dream."i said whal showing her the burn."you probably got that whal you were sleeping"she said in disbelief."oh right i burned my arm on this hot pole right here."i said in a sarcastic voice.

"knock it off. im serious your dreams cant hurt you...its all in your mind"she said w al pointing to my head."yea ok whatever you say...dont come crying to me when that fucker kills you"i said."well then i guess i wont...now you need to go abck to sleep its 3 in the morning and you need you energy for tomorrow."she said whal forcing me to lay back down. she got up and went to lay down in the bed next to me.(just so you peoples know my name is steph and my friend in joce...were in collage. it is our 3 year in collage.were both 21 and we share a dorm.we also have another friend named kim. she is in the dorm next to us.she is also 21)"i cant sleep...not knowing that that monster is going to kill me"i said to myself."for the last time hes not going to kill you...hes not real"joce yelled at me."shut up and go to bed"some 1 in 1 of the other dorms yelled.its now morning and i hadnt had a wink of sleep."what the hell...now your going to fall asleep in class. why didnt you go back to sleep"joce screamed at me.

"because if i did that mother fucker would have killed me."i screamed back at her."whats going on in here"kim said whal busting the door down."oh nothing...steph just keeps having thoes nightmares she keeps insisting there _real_"joce said with an annoied look on her face."steph you know there not real and your screaming at night is keeping us all awake"kim said what starting to fix the door."hey i hope you know your paying for that and if my dreams arnt real how come i keep getting scratches"i said whal starting to help kim with the door."oh my god look at the time i got to go im going to be late for class...and you all know how much i love to see that sexy tearcher of mine,alen."(alen looks almost exactly like orlando bloom...oh he is so sexy i would do n e thing just to touch him lol)i said with a smile and running out of the room."god i have to go to the doctors and get a prescription so i dont have n e more dreams."i said to myself whal running into the classroom.like always i was the last 1 in.

"welcome ms.harms your late again"alen said whal turning and looking at me."you know me always waking up 5 minuets befor class starts."i said whal sitting in my seat."yes we all know your not a morning person."he said whal turning back around to face the bord to start class.after joce and kim finnished fixing the door they went to class as well.when class was over i went up to alen."hi so your only 25"i said whal sitting on his desk."is there something you want ms harms"he said whal turning to me."call me stephanie and i want you...na im just kidding but you are prety cute"i said whal laughing.

"stephanie...what is it you came to ask me."he said whal sitting next to me on his desk."i need some extra credit for your class...im affraid iv only been looking at you and not listening to what your saying...and if i dont pass your class i lose my scholarship."i said whal looking him right in the eyes."ok well i can have you do some reserch on the body,microbs and organic chemestry." he said whal handing me some paper with all the stuff i could do reserch on.

"you have 1 week."he said whal standing up."um youll probably say no and it could get you fired but would you want to have dinner with me tomorrow night."i asked."i wont get fired for going to dinner with you...i might get fired for sleeping with you tho...but yea dinner would be nice...ill pick you up at 8"he asked."yea 8 is perfect...and if you wernt a teacher would you sleep with me."i asked."well more than likly"he said with a smile."well i better go and start doing reserch on this stuff...see you tomorrow"i said whal walking out and blowing him a kiss.i went to my next class and so on. when i all my classes were over i went back to my dorm room.

i put all my homework on my desk and turned on my lab top."so finally back from class."joce said whal walking up beside me and pulling up a chair."i wish you didnt go and study to be a doctor then we could have had some classes together."joce said with a sad look."well i always wanted to be a doctor ever sence i was a kid...and i dont mind blood...i almost welcome the sight of blood"i said whal opening the internet. i went to google and put in the stuff i was reserching."oh hey i have a date with alen tomorrow at 8 were going to dinner."i said whal turning to face her "are you serious...you got a date with your teacher...oh my god you go girl...forget that extra credit. he should give you extra credit just for sleeping with him.

"joce said whal pretending to punch me."im not sleeping with him and he wont give me extra credit for sleeping with him."i said trying to stop laughing."well i need my sleep so im going to go to bed early...besides i already did my homework at the library"she said whal getting into bed."yea me to...i just wana finnish up this extra credit first tho."i said whal wrighting things down on some paper."ok well just dont stay up too late"she said whal getting comfy and going to sleep."yea im going to stay up all night...im never going to sleep again."i said whal wrighting more things down.i herd kim screaming.

it sounded like some 1 was chasing her."oh shit now hes after kim"i said whal getting up and running to her dorm. it was locked and kim didnt share a dorm with n e 1 so there was no way for some 1 to wake her up."oh shit im going to regret this so much...if i die im blaming you kim."i yelled running back into my dorm. i got into bed and fell asleep. i was standing right infront of freddys house. as i walked in i saw 3 little girls playing jump rope. they were singing a nersery rhym. it was

1 2 freddies comming for you

3 4 better lock your door

5 6 get your crucifix

7 8 better stay up late

9 10 never sleep again.

when i enter the house the door slamed behind me.i tried to open it but it wouldnt budge.i herd kim yelling for some 1 to help her."kim is that you...where are you please tell me."i yelled whal looking around for her. about 5 minuets after i enterd the house i herd a nois. it was the sound of freddy. he was scraping his knives agenst metal.

i started to run but he was right infront of me."youv been a bad girl...going out with your teacher...you need to be tought a lesson."freddy said in his deep voice. it gave me chills. i started to run."kim where are you please help me please i need your help"i shouted whal running as fast as i could away from freddy."kim you need to wake up...hurt yourself and youll wake up please tell me where you are and ill come find you and help you."i shouted whal running into a dead end."oh dont tell me this is the bitch you were looking for."freddy said whal walking down the dead end twards me holding kims head.

i screamed. just then i saw kim run behind him she looked at me and told me to be quiet. she was holding something and was about to hit him in the head when he turned around."i have eyes in the back of my head bitch"freddy said whal turning fully to her. just then eyes apeared in the back of his head. i screamed as loud as i could."kim hit yourself,burn yourself just do n e thing to make yourself wake up"i shouted to her.

she found a pipe right next to her and put her rists on it. she started to scream then she dissipeared."you bitch i was going to have fun with her."freddy said whal walking up to me. i couldnt find n e thing near me so i was prety much screwed."joce please wake me up plese i need your help."i shouted."no 1 can help you now"freddy said whal now standing right infront of me. he stabed me and lifted me up with his 4 knives still in me. i just froze. the pain was unbelevable. just then i dissipeared."damn she got away again."freddy said ."oh my god stephanie what happend come on say something please dont die on me please you cant...please"joce said whal hovering over me crying. she started to hug me and cry more.just then kim ran in.

"oh my god what happend...did freddy do this to you."she asked."i struggled to move my head in a mothion that said yes."this is all myfault" kim said to herself."damn right it is...making your friend have to come in your own dream and resque you...she gave her life for yours."freddy said whal stabbing her."what i thought i was awake."kim said."you never were...i was just playing with you...but your friend steph...she woke up when she herd joce crying over her."freddy said with a laugh."now your going to die"freddy said whal stabbing his knives further in her.

"kim wake up come on kim you have to you cant let that bastard get you please."a voice said. kim woke up. she was bleeding just like i was. joce had bandaged me up and i went over to kim and found her bleeding.we bandaged kim up."do you believe me now...now you knwo y i cant go to sleep."i said to kim."yea im never going to sleep again."kim said."what are you guys talking about...freddy is dead...i did some reserch on this guy he was bured and he is dead he cant harm you."joce said still in disbelief."oh yea how did we get thease stabs."me and kim said at the same time.

"i dont know but i do know its not from your dreams."joce said whal turning around and walking out of the dorm.she went back to sleep."we better keep an eye on her...he might go after her next"i said whal leaving the dorm and going to join her."no...steph we need to go to the doctors"kim said whal grabing me."look i know how to take care of this...im studying to be a doctor...i can treat us and if we go to the doctors theyll just put us to sleep and we wont be able to wake up and freddy will get us."i said to kim whal pulling my hand away."if you want to go to the doctors go ahead get yourself killed but dont think im going to come in and save you with me in this condition.

"i said whal walking back into my dorm to watch joce."damn steph is right...ill just be putting myself to death if i go to the doctors."kim said whal joining me.we sat on my bed.we stared at joce all night.we saw her move around like she was having a bad dream around 6."joce wake up wake up."me and kim said whal shaking joce."oh i just had a bad dream...it was about this wierd man. he was burned all over his body and he had this scary glove.he scratched my arm with it but see the cut isnt..."joce looked at her arm and screamed."we told you he was real...will you listen to us now"i said whal covering joces mouth so she wasnt that loud screaming.she shook her head yes."ok well its 6 so we better get ready for class and i have to get ready for my class with alen"i said with a smile.

i sarted to change."oh my god stephanie look at your back."joce said whal turning me around so my back was facing the morror. it was more on my side than back so i was able to see what it was. the words you will die were on my side."quice give me that towl so i can stop the bleeding. just as kim handed me the towl the words vanished. mine and kims stabs also vanished."well better get thease bandages off befor people start asking questions."i said whal taking the bandages off.i continued getting ready.

when i was done it was 7:55 and class started in 5 min.i promised myself i wasnt going to be the last 1 in 2day.well i have 5 min to get to class so see ya later"i said whal running out the door and getting on my bike."well i see your not the last 1 in 2day ms. harms"alen said whal continuing to write on the bored. i took my seat in front as usual. i always liked to get a good view of alen. in all my other classes i would sit in the back."well class would you please take out your 10 page essay on the body."alen asked.i raised my hand and alen walked up to me."yes .ms harms."he said to me.

"heres my extra credit...its 10 pages and my homework is 20...if you dont mind"i said whal handing it to him."not at all"he said with a smile taking my paper. he told every 1 to put there paper on his desk after class.he continued with class. when class was over every 1 put there work on his desk."so...you really like me."i asked whal walking right infront of him."yes i do...i find you very interesting."he said whal puting his hands around my wast.he came in slowly and kissed me.

"wont you get fired for kissing me like you just did."i asked him."i dont really care"he said whal kissing me again.i put my hands on his sholders and pushed him away gently."save some of it for dinner...but"i said whal kissing him again. i herd some 1 walking twards his classroom. i broke away from his and grabed my paper off his desk.a girl walked in."heres that paper you asked for."i said in a "sweet"voice.

i turned around and walked out."oh hello ms.hanon hows owning this collage treating you"i said with a smile and walking out.as soon as i left she walked over to alen. she was 10years older than him(for all of thoes who are dum asses thats 35)she walked up to him and started kissing him. he pushed her off."what the hell are you doing"he asked her.

"well if you want a rais youll kiss me."she said whal sitting on his desk."im fine with what im getting paied."he said whal backing away."kiss me or your fired."she said whal walking up to him."fine im fired...oh and by the way im dating 1 of your students...her name is stephanie"he said whal walking out of the room.he went back later and packed his stuff.

it was now 745 and i was ready to go to dinner with alen.he got here right on time."ready to go"he asked me."yea...oh hold on i need my keys"i said whal grabing my keys then walking out with him."ok handsome where do you have in mind."i asked him."well i already have dinner made at my house...to tell you the truth i really studied to be a shef but ms.hanon is my sisters best friend and she convinced her to give me a job here...and i just quit."he said whal opening the door to his car.

"why did you quit."i asked."because she was comming onto me and she said either sleep with me or your fired...so i quit"he said whal starting the car and turning on the radio.

"well i hope you made the right choice...maby now you can continue to be a shef"i said whal looking up to the stars."you know sometimes i feel like i dont belong here...like i was ment ot be something else"i said with a some what sad face.about 5 min later we arrived at his house. he came around and opend the door for me."wow i like your house...any chance i might be spending the night."i asked whal turning to him and smilying."the odds are good."he said whal walking up to me and putting his hands around my wast and kissing me."dont you have dinner made"i asked."well that was just an excuse to get you to my place" he said whal kissing me more. we went into his house.we tripped and fell on the couch. we started to kiss more. he frenched me and i frenched him back.

"well that was a very good plan. and it seems to be paying off"i said whal kissin him more. he started to take my shirt of and befor i knew it i was in alens bed. he was asleep and i was awake in his arms refusing to go to sleep. i knew if i stayed i was i going to fall asleep sooner or later. i got up and grabed my clothes and put them on. i sat on his bed and he woke up."whats wrong."he asked me.

"oh nothing i just cant sleep...its because of thease nightmares iv been having...if i sleep he'll get me"i said whal turning around to face him."your dreams cant hurt you."he said whal sitting up next to me."yea thats what every 1 says and sure enough when they go to sleep they see the moster that is trying to kill me then they die."i said. he wraped his arms around me. "here its ok go to sleep. if you start to shake or something ill wake you up...i promis"he said whal laying me down."how do i know you wont fall asleep."i asked him."because its 5 in the morning and an hour of sleep could do you good."he said whal pulling the blanket up over me."its a shame youll have to put clothes on."i said whal getting 1 last good look at him befor closing my eys and falling asleep. befor i knew it i was infront of freddies house. i herd him laugh and started running down the street."oh shit y did i let him convince me to sleep now im going to get killed."i said whal running as fast as i could. i ran down the street when freddie was infront of me. i saw something and there was a knife staight thru freddies stomack. i looked behind him and saw joce.

"steph come on we have to find kim she is somewhere...we got split up."she said whal running infront of me and grabing me and pulling me away from freddy. when i ran past him he had the knife pulled out of him and he grabed my leg. he took his knives and stabbed my leg. i screamed in pain. i pulled my foot and his knives came out."steph."joce yelled out grabing my and forcing me to run."why did you fall asleep."i asked her with my voice filled with pain."we didnt fall asleep we went to sleep because we knew you would fall asleep after you did your thing with alen."she said whal making me move faster.(out of my dream)"stephanie...whats happening." alen said whal shaking me. i started to wake up."joce its alen hes waking me up...im sorry but..."befor i finnished my sentance i disipeared.

"stephanie please dont leave me i dont want to die here please."joce said with tears in her eyes."joce thank god i found you did you find stephanie."kim asked whal running up to joce."yea but alen woke her up...i think he saw her gush out blood or something so he freaked out."joce said whal grabing him and starting to run."where do you think your going."freddy said whal running infront of them. joce and kim scream and start running the other way."stephanie what happend why are you bleeding."alen asked me now dressed."itsfreddy he did this to me and now i have to go back to sleep...joce and kim are introble"i said whal lying back down."i want you to go to my dorm and wake up joce and kim...dont worrie about me i can take care of myself. after you wake up joce and kim come back and get me...ill find them in my dream but its up to you to wake them.there lives is in your hands"i said whal grabing his keys and pushing him out the door."but what if you dont make it.

"alen said with a worried voice."if i die i die...but im not going to leave my friends in there with that monster by themselfs"i said whal shutting the door and going back and laying down.i closed my eyes. i fell thru the bed and i landed in an ally way."joce kim where are you."i shouted whal looking around."freddy you bastard show yourself...or maby your just chicken shit"i shouted whal looking around for freddy.i know im just getting myself killed. well if i can get freddy here he wont be trying to kill joce and kim...but he i will be in danger...oh shit i forgot to get my funeral set up. i thought to myself."welcome to freddies game show where you live or die."freddy said. all os a sudden i was behind a table."ok now stephanie...guess which doors your friends are behind and you can have them...guess wrong and your all dead...every 1 wins."freddy said whal laughing.

"now door 1 2 or 3"freddy said whal showing 3 doors. "freddy you fucking bastard give me my friends now"i shouted to him."im sorry thats the wrong answer...sorry"he said whal pushing a button. i saw my friends behind door number 2. they droped somewhere. i ran after them and jumped down after them. we ended up in some sort of fluid."stephanie you came back for us"joce said whal hugging me."ok guys you should wake up n e muinet now...i sent alen to go wake you guys up...hell wake me up after you guys...im probably not going to make tho."i said with some fear in my voice.

"arnt you with alen."kim asked me."no im sleeping at his place...hes gone to get you...i doubt hes going to make it back to me in time."i said whal trying to find a way out."come on we have to get out of here befor freddy comes and gets us."i said whal finding a door. "come on lets get out of here."i said whal opening the door an getting out of the liquid. i grabed joce than kim. right as kim got out the liquid started to spin."oh my god its a giant blender."i said."he was going to blend us."kim said."run."i shouted and i took off running.

joce and kim fallowed."where are we going."joce asked."n e where but here."i shouted."i have to keep you alive long anough so alen can get to you...then i have to survive long anough for him to get to me."i said whal looking back at joce and kim. they were kimda far behind me. i started to run back to them.

a wall seperated us."no...freddy you bastard leave them alone...why dont you come and get me you fucking bastard."i shouted whal pounding on the wall."stephanie stephanie where are you."kim yelled.

"i cant get to you guys freddy seperated us."i shouted to them."well have to find another way to eachother."i shouted whal turning around and running down the hall way."stephanie stephanie...where did you go aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"joce screams.the floor underneath joce and kim gave in and they fell into a ditch.

"well well well looks like your friend _ditched _ya(ok i know freddy would have said something better but well i am bad when it comes to good lines)"freddy said whal laughing.out of no where i come and tackle freddy. we fall into the ditch.

"i would never ditch my friends you fucking bastart."when i sai dfucking i stabed him with something. i grabed joce and lifted her up. she climbed out. i grabed kim and lifted her out next.

as they started to pull me out freddy grabed my leg."get off me you son of 100 maniacs"i said whal trying to kick him off me.he stabbed my leg again.i screamed in pain and he shived the knives strait thru my leg.i screamed even louder as he pulled me back into the ditch.i stood up. he kept swinging his knives at me as i dodged them. he scratched me acrost the stomach.

he cut my shirt. my shirt was now scraps."get out of here...ill be fine just get out of here...if i die i die but i wont die just to have you die right after me."i shouted whal grabing a pipe on the ground to defend myself.

just as joce and kim started to run they disipeared."come on alen we have to hurry stephanie is stuck in there and freddy is about to kill her."kim sai dwhal running out the door. joce and alen fallowed her.

"come on freddy dont you want my soul"i said whal backing up."why do i want to take your soul when your the 1 giving me the souls."he said whal comming out to attck me.

"what...oh no i wont i wont give you more souls."i said whal shaking my head. freddy cut my back and i screamed in pain.out of no where my neighbor(dorm on the other side of me.)come i."no josh run get out of here". i shouted."thanks for the dinner."freddy said to me whal jumping out of the ditch."josh run hes going to kill you."i shouted whal trying to get out of the ditch.i got half way out when freddy stabbed josh.

"nooooooo"i screamed. something white came out of josh and went into freddy. freddy ripped his shirt and there in freddys bured chesh was josh."oh my god josh what have i done"i said whal shaking my head and running away.i was limping and i wasnt moving much faster than a slow jog. i let out small sounds of pain as i tried to run."where do you think your going im not done with you yet" freddy said whal appearing right infront of me.i screamed and turned to run the other way.

"your not going to leave...dinners just been served."he said whal pushing me into a chair. on the table infront of me was josh's dead body. he had been arranged to look like a pig. he even had an apple in his mouth. i screamed and tried to run away but the chair locked me in. i started to scream and ended up panicking. "where the hell are you alen"i screamed."oh your relying on some 1 to wake you up."he said now standing right infront of me."but i was slaving over a hot stove all day to make you dinner...now open up."he said whal trying to force me to eat joshed dead body.

it was red and gushy and it made me gag. i threw up all over freddy."so thats what i get for making dinner."he said with an angry look on his face. he took his knived and stabbed me right in the chest. i screamed and jumped out of the chair. i pulled the knives out of me and started to run now with 8 puncture wonds on me. my clother were drenched in blood. my shirt had fallen off when freddy cut them to shreds. i was now running around topless and my pants had started to fall apart slowly ripping up from where frddy stabed my leg. i fell down and left a big puddle of blood behing me.

i got up as fast as i could and continued to run."amanda wheres amanda"i said to myself.when i mentioned amandas name freddy froze. i turned around and noticed him not moving."oh my god...this is my chance to get away come on legs please dont fail me now."i said. i was gasping for breath. when i reached a dead end i turned around to leave when freddy was there. he was scraping his knives agenst the wall. i shutterd from the sound. when i looked back up alen was infront of me."alen where did you come from where did freddy go."i asked. i looked at him 1 more time and i started backing up."oh whats wrong you dont wana fuck." alen said. he sounded like freddy.

right befor my eyes alen became freddy.i screamed and ran past him.whal i was running i fell. i couldnt get up. i started to feel light headed from blood loss. freddy came up to me. "now its time to die bitch."freddy said. he stabbed me with his knives in the stomack. he shoved them in further. i started to disipear.i woke up. i was in alens bed. his bed was soked in my blood. i saw alen holding me and he was crying."oh my god stephanie why did we leave you in there all alone. now your dead because of us."kim said with tears in here eyes."befor...i die i...want..you to promis...me ...that...you will kill...that ba----". befor i finnished my sentance i let out my very last breath and was dead.

my body lit up and went somewhere(my soul went to freddy)"you bastard your going to die." joce said with i dont know vengance in her voice or something."come on guys we have to get to sleep. 1 of us will stay awake and watch us. if something happens i want you to wake us up."joce said to alen.

"no im going in there with you"he said."fine...kim you stay awake and what ever you dont let him kill us."joce said in a kinda loud voice."ok" kim said.alen and joce laied down in the bed soaked in blood. alen laied on 1 side of my dead body and joce on the other(dont ask me why they laied down next to my dead body but they did). they were in freddys boiler room. it was huge and freaking hot. a light apeared infront of them. my body started to form."get back its freddy hes trying to trick us"joce said whal pushing alen back and turning around to run."im not freddy. im stephanie and this is my spirit.

freddy couldnt get it. i dont know how but i got away. please trust me." _**I**_ said."i dont know...oh my god stephanie run"joce screamed. she turned around once again and started running. alen fallowed. i looked behind me and freddy was there.

"i dont know how you got away but its not happening again."freddy said. i was being pulled to him. my hand dissipeared in his chest. i pulled my hand away and took off running screaming as loud as i could fallowing joce and alen. "you bastard you discusting fucking bastarad. you cant just do that. thats discusting" i screamed picking up my pace when i noticed freddy wasnt behind me. _'this always happens in movies'_ i thought _' first he starts chasing you then he disipears and you stop and look for him then what do you know he comes up right bwhind you...well thats not going to happen to me. im going to keep running and if anyone has any objections well fuck you' _i thought in my head.

as i came around a corner dun dun dun freddy was there _'what did i tell ya'_ i screamed at myself. befor i could stop myself and turn around freddy grabed me. i screamed and screamed and screamed some more. "stop your screaming and ill make it as painless as possible" freddy said in my ear. i screamed twice as loud. "more fun for me" freddy said absorbing my soul mm by slow painful mm. i tried to pull away but that made it worse. i kept on screaming praying to the lord to save me and to not let freddy get my friends. to my suprise freddy let me get out.

" i think i will have a lot more fun with you first befor i absorb you" he says with a laugh. "you bastard" i say befor i try to run, but to no prevail. he grabes me and turns me around and forcfully kisses me. i tried to scream but that only seemed to turn him on more.

"its been so long sence iv taken a woman" he wispers into my hair." you are a sick bastard" i say with hate in my voice."i will kill you that i promis you" i say with ice in my tone.


	2. Chapter 2

"you can try" he said as he riped my clothes off. i started to scream more but it did nothing. it just turned him on more. he didnt deserve to be called a him. but my screaming seemed to make it better for him. pushing down my revulsion i used reverse physcology. i stopped screaming and forced myself to look at him with heat in my eyes.

"god please take me" i said. he looked at me with a wierd look in his eyes. "why so willing, just a second ago you were screaming and pleading for me to let you go. whats with the change of heart" he asked. i could tell he was suspicious by the look in his eyes."it just hit me that this is a once in a lifetime chance. one night with the famous freddy kruegar. so why should i fight when this is probably the last time ill ever have sex again." i reasoned with him. he looked at me and then, to my relief, he no longer looked suspicious. when he lowered his head twords my breast i kicked him where it counts. than i grabed his glove and pulled it off his hand. freddy, still doubled over in pain, didnt know what was happening until i stabbed him with his own blades.

as soon as he fell to the floor i started running.

A/N im sorry it took so long for me to update and everything and i know this chapter is really really REALLY short but im running out of ideas and stuff and i have had writers block for the past few months or so. i have completly given up on all my other stories and this is my only story with reviews so ill try to funnish it. thanks for the review. give me some ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stephanie ran and ran and ran for as long as she could. She knew Freddy was on her tail and knew that if she were to slow down Freddy would have her within his grasps. ' Oh God Jocey where are you. please be all right. i wish Alan was here' she thought to herself.

"Run run little girl, you cant escape me, I'm FREDDY"(a little egotistical isn't he? lol) i herd him shouting behind me. In a moment of pure insanity i shouted back "Run run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the Gingerbread man MUAHAHAHAHA". I herd silence behind me. Maybe i had puzzled him and he had stopped to think. I contemplated stopping and taking a break, than i herd footsteps behind me. "i guess I'll keep running" i thought aloud.

"Oh God i can't run anymore"! Jocey shouted. "No don't stop. He'll get you. you can't let Stephanie's death be fore nothing! I won't allow it!" Alan shouted at Jocey as he pulled her along.

"Man what is taking them so long!? I hope they're OK." Kim wondered to herself. For the past hour she had been sitting in a chair beside the bed watching Alan and Jocey sleep. Half an hour ago she couldn't take the site of her dead friend any longer and took her body off the bed. Kim had put Stephanie in the bath tub and cleaned her wounds and put fresh clothes on her. Kim than layed Stephanie on the couch.

Kim almost started crying when she was Stephanie laying there, looking so peaceful. She looked almost as if she were still sleeping. "Stephanie, what have we done to you" Kim whispered pitifully to herself, as she sat beside her dead friend. "if we could only have made it back a few minuets faster you might still be here". At that moment Kim did something she told herself not to do.

She cried.

" Oh fuck it"! Stephanie shouted 30 minuets later. "I'm tired of running, im dead, so i can't lose any weight with all the running im doing" She said to herself. "Well here goes a shot...MARCO!!" She shouted. you could head the cry echoing off the walls in the house/gigantic boiler room. 10 minuets later when there was no response, she gave up.

"Well that was a waist of my time" She mumbled to herself.

"Polo" came the quiet whisper behind me.

"AHHH!!Run for your lives! ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!!" She shouted in pure terror. Right as she started to run, 2 arms wrapped around her. "Calm down Steph it's just me" Alan's voice said behind me.

"Wait how do i know you're not Freddy in disguise" Step asked.

"Because you had hot steamy sex at his house before you died" Came the familiar voice of Jocey.

"JOCEY" Steph shouted and tackled her friend to the ground. "thank God you guys are here. Freddy has vanished and im almost willing to bet everything i am that he will pop up in the next 5 minuets" She said starting to pull Jocey and Alan away by the hands.

"Wait, Stephanie, how do you intend to kill Freddy" Alan asked me.

"Well, first im going to...

A/N OK well. it's been a long time since i updated...like a year or so and about 2 or 3 since i actually started the first chapter. my grammar has gotten better (thank the Lord) and I've started to use capital letters. but im giving up on this story. if anyone wants it just take it and do whatever. just mention me if you redo it. i don't really care. ill probably post one more chapter but it will be an authors notes about what i wanted for this story. that's all. this story is now officially DEAD!


	4. AN The Plot

The Plot

OK the plot of my story was to start out being attacked by Freddy and than have a whole lot of Drama and shit happen. i wanted the main character to fall in love, have some sex before she died and than sacrifice herself in a heroic, classic, and way over used ending

kind of basic and many things can be weaved into him. it can go on for a while or end in the next chapter. anything can happen.

most important, i don't care what happens.

like i said, you want the story? take it. just tell me your gonna take it, ill remove it from my stories and you can have it. i just request that you keep the 3 main characters the same

Stephanie- main

Jocey- main friend 1

Kim- main friend 2

and you mention me for the original idea or whatever.

OK that's all. I'm done


End file.
